


Final Speeches

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Funeral Speeches, M/M, Obituaries, y'all have been warned don't blame me for the pool of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty is asked to make speeches for his best friends and lovers at their funerals. Written for a RP prompt on my tumblr, imagineteenagescotty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christine Chapel

Scotty took a deep breath and walked up to the podium. Before she’d died, she’d asked him to help speak her death, and so he would.   
"Christine Chapel-Scott was a wonderful woman. Ah mean, Ah’m probably biased, seeing as Ah was her husband, but still." Laughter from the audience. They knew who they were to each other. "She meant the world to me. But tha’s not why Ah’m here. Ah’m here t’ tell the truth aboot her an’ me. Why she did wha’ she did, as best as Ah understood.  
"She had a good life, up until her first husband disappeared. She was a scientist, working strictly scientific missions for Starfleet. When Roger disappeared, however, she joined the other side- us, exploration- in the hope tha’ maybe, jest maybe, she could find him. Tha’s when she met me. Ah was one o’ the best officers in the ‘fleet, as she said, but all people are equal when you’re lying on her operating table. She saved mah life, an’ Ah was enamored with her from the moment Ah woke up. Of course, she didn’t know until much later, but the seed was planted then. She saw me as a good man, an’ Ah left Medbay tha’ next week." Scotty wiped a few tears- nostalgia, maybe? from his eyes, and continued.   
"She continued on with life, doing her best to heal who she could and ease the passing of those she couldn’t. Ah came and went a few times, an’ we grew t’ be good friends. Then came the night Ah kissed her for the first time. It turned out tha’ she felt something for me, too, an’ we started dating properly. She was very good t’ me. We fought several times, as couples do, but we straightened them out again. Eventually, Ah asked her t’ marry me. She said yes. An’ she wore the ring Ah gave her for the rest o’ the five-year mission. We exchanged gifts, planned our wedding for when we got back t’ Earth. She was excited aboot it; Ah could tell. She threw herself into it, almost t’ the point where she withdrew from me a little bit."   
Steady as she goes. “Ah learned she was pregnant with mah first child a few nights before we got married. Tha’ was the night she had a miscarriage. We did everything right, went t’ the hospital as soon as possible. When we got there-” almost done, don’t stop now- “the doctors told us there was nothing they could do. Ah lost both o’ them then. She was scared, Ah could tell, but kept it together. Even gave some o’ the doctors instructions. Tha’ was mah Christine, strong t’ the end. Ah’m going t’ miss tha’.”   
Walk down, don’t let them see how much that cost you. Sit down next to Nyota and Leonard, relax a little, watch the next speaker step up, but don’t cry. Save that for later, when you don’t have to be strong anymore.


	2. Jade Clearwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's for my best friend's OC, Jade.

Scotty swallowed and looked down. He couldn’t find his voice for this. Who could, in his position?  
Then words came. Small ones, but it felt better than something formal. “She was my best friend. Always had, an’ she always will be. Ah don’t think there’ll ever be another Jade Clearwater.” Don’t break down. Don’t cry, don’t let them see. He looked up at the sea of grey, clearing his throat and speaking more strongly. “But Ah have mah memories of her. Laughing, crying, long nights where we leaned on each other to get through it. But we always did it together. We were inseparable, and everyone knew it. But now-” words stuck in his throat emotions welling up don’t let them see be the strong man you have to be “-Ah don’t have tha’ anymore. Ah’ll live for her from now on. An’ Ah hope she can see me say tha’, so when Ah get up there, she’ll laugh like she used t’, an’ everything’ll be alright.”


	3. L-Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my L-anon, who did indeed get her heart ripped out for Christmas.

Scotty shuffled his notes a little, eyes blurring. He took a deep breath and began, looking out over the grey dress uniforms. “Elle- was mah dear friend, first an’ foremost. Before the other things. Mah wife, the mother o’ mah children, one of the best medical officers in Starfleet- she was all those things, and she was magnificently, like she was with everything she did. It was amazing. She was- is- amazing. An’ Ah miss her. Ah’m going t’ miss her for forever. Until we get back to each other, which will happen. Someday. Ah would gladly bear Hell, even, if we were together again.” To hell with notes. He pushed them to the side and gripped the podium tightly, trying to anchor himself. “But Ah’m not planning on going jest yet. Ah’m going t’ give mah children a good father, an’ mah ship the best engineer she’ll ever know. Ah’m not going t’ give up. She wouldn’t want that.”


	4. Sara Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sara Winchester, who is another OC. She's another lovely writer, and I enjoyed writing this, especially with her response.

Scotty forced himself to breathe. She was an angel, right? She’d be up there somewhere. She had to be. So he could get through a speech, because she’d be watching, and he could lean back and imagine her ruffling his hair again when he got back to his flat, in privacy.   
"Sara Winchester. Sassy, take-no-crap kind o’ girl." He laughed a little, wiping away tears. "She didn’t take it from me, an’ Ah was her commanding officer. Tha’ was the woman she was. True to herself, an’ no exceptions. She’d even be giving orders when she was on bedrest in Medbay. She didn’t let up, even for a minute, on wha’ she believed in, an’ she would let ye know if she had a problem with wha’ ye were doing. O’ course, there was the small factor tha’ she was an archangel, but tha’s beside the point. It was just something that gave her more ability t’ do her job an’ love even more strongly. Each an’ every one o’ ye can attest t’ tha’. A lot o’ people didn’t like her. Too outspoken, too different, too bull-headed. She jest brushed them off. But the ones she cared aboot, she cared. Tha’s why we’re here t’day; she jumped in front of a sword, t’ save me. So Ah’m not going t’ let her down now. Ah’m going t’ live like she wanted me to.” Look up to heaven; know she’s looking right back. “Like she wants me to.”


	5. Eames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Eames, and his lovely mun. These two have a whirlwind romance, and I love love love writing with her.

Scotty didn’t know if he could do this. Face everyone. All these people he didn’t know, sitting in front of him with blank looks. Eames had never really introduced him to many people in their profession- hadn’t gotten the chance to- but he knew a few. Ariadne, Cobb, Arthur. He gave them a small smile and cleared his throat.  
"Eames wasn’t necessarily a good man. But he was good to me. He was a few things to me, actually. A mentor, a friend, among other things. We fought together, against each other, but Ah always knew he would come through. When he had a job to do, he did it, and did it well. That determination comes out in me, at least Ah hope." Look up, realize that you’re nothing special, that you don’t really deserve to be up here, fight through it. Just like he taught you.   
"An’ when he taught me, he did it magnificently. Answered all mah questions, except for the stupid ones. Those he taught through experience. the best way t’ learn, he always said. Live the thing, learn from your mistakes, protect against it next time. Living the dream." A small wave of laughter. Appropriate for the little joke. "But today, Ah stand one of you. A dreamer. Someone who knows. An’ Ah hope tha’ ye don’t shut me out."  
Step down, accept handshakes and back pats. Smile, tell them that it was nothing, take your seat. Breathe. Hope that you can keep on going. Don’t let it haunt you, he said, himself haunted, because it consumes you. Ask Cobb. He knows. So Scotty won’t. But he’ll always remember.


End file.
